Wild Love
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Here is part three of On the Wings of Love, and part two of Listen to Your Heart. Bo is in love. Meanwhile, a new kind of evil shows up. Will the gang be able to destroy the new evil, or will one of the gang be destroy? NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Here we go again!

Wild Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

(Author's Note: Here is part three of On the Wings of Love, and part two of Listen to Your Heart. We hope that you had enjoyed the first two. We don't Own Code Lyoko, or anything else that is copyrighted. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR WE WILL USE THEM FOR MARSHMELLOWS AND HOT DOGS!)

Chapter 1

Laura's P.O.V.

"It has been six months since XANA's wrath. It is the beginning of a band new school year. After the last battle with XANA, I had lost my brother. It was right before my 14th birthday. XANA had my brother's key to Lyoko. Uncle Franz surprised me by bring Bo back. XANA still hadn't got mine. I still remember the first time that I met XANA. He took over Jeremy, and I woke up in Lyoko. Bo and the others came to save me. I was being chased by a striker in sector five. I had a box that contained the gang's new powers. I still remember that I was the one who die first battle with XANA. I was in a place that was all white. Now, since XANA's defect, we have been happy. Bo still watches over me. He still is over protective, but he is becoming the brother that he once was. Now, I can see him falling for a girl. I'm outside on the bench sitting next to Odd. Odd and I finally made up, but I still sometimes feel hurt by him. Bo beat the living out of Odd after Odd got mad at me because I wanted to get an after school job. Now, I work for the Mystic Moon stables. I'm a trail guide. I don't mind the work at all. I love it. At first, Bo and Odd didn't know what to think of it, but now, they like it. Since I work there, I get to have my friends and my family goes riding for free. Bo isn't still sure about riding yet, but later today, I will take him with me. Here comes Bo.

"Hey, Laura, hey, Odd! Are you ready?" Bo asked.

"We are waiting on the others." Odd said.

I can tell that my brother was keeping a good eye on Odd. He even makes sure that Jeremy and Ulrich treats Aelita and Yumi right.

"Laura, are you ok?" Bo asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head a little and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why?" I asked.

"You spaced out again." Odd said.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said. Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi walked up.

"Hi you three." Ulrich said.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" Aelita said.

The bus trip is always the boring part. I usually read a book, but today, I was going over everything with the gang. They were asking me thousands of questions. When we finally got to the stables, I showed them the horses that we were going to use. I showed them how tack up a horse, and in no time, we were ready to go. I had to say that Aelita looked like she knew what she was doing. We finally got on the trail, I took the lead. We were pretty far on the trail when Bo's horse, Lightening, started to act up. He got stung by a bee. Lightening took of in a dead run, and Bo didn't know how to stop him. I took off right after them. I could see Bo handing on the saddle. I finally caught up to enough for me to grab the reins. I wasn't ready for what happen next. My horse, Sundance, did a dead stop. I went over his head. Lightening stopped next to Sundance, and Bo got off. He ran over to me. I was stuck on a branch on a tree. Of course, the tree was right by the river.

"Hold on, Laura. I'm coming." Bo said. By now the whole gang was there.

"I'm holding on." I said. All the sudden, the branch snapped from under me. I closed my eyes. I fell, but Bo caught me just in time.

"Are you ok, Laura?" I heard Bo ask. I opened my eyes, and I looked up to see my brother had me in his arms.

"Yeah, I think." I said as Bo let me down. The others ran up to me. They were worried about me. I told them that I was ok. I looked at my watch.

"What time is it?" Odd asked, "I'm hungry." Everyone just laughed.

"Do you all want to eat lunch here?" I asked.

"Sure, but we didn't bring any food." Aelita stated.

"I did for everyone." I said as I walked back to my horse. I opened my saddle bag, and I pulled out two bags.

"What do you have in there?" Yumi asked.

"It is lunch." I said as I pulled out a bowl of homemade beef stew.

"Where did you get that?" Ulrich asked.

"I made it last night. I made it over at Uncle Franz's house. That is why I got back to school late." I said.

"What else do you have in there?" Odd asked.

"I also have Wild Cherry Pepsi for lunch." I said.

"Boy, you had thought of everything." Ulrich said. I could tell he still had feelings for me. It is hard on him, but Yumi and he belong together.

"If we want to eat, we need a fire." I said. Bo, Odd, and Ulrich went to get fire wood. When we got a fire going, we ate lunch.

"Damn, this is great stew." Odd said between bites. Everyone laughed.

"You are a really good cook, Laura." Bo said.

"Thanks" I replied. After everyone was done, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita went for a walk. Once they were out of sight, Bo started talking.

"Can I get your advice?" He asked.

"Ok, shoot." I said.

"There is this girl who I like. She is new student at Kadic. Her name is Kimberly. We were talking one day, and we kinda hit it off. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I never really ask a girl before, so I need some advice." Bo said.

"Well, first you need make moves on her. Then get her a fish. Then after all that, ask her out." Odd said. Bo looked at him funny. I could tell that Odd already had a sugar buzz. He had drunk Ulrich's, Yumi's, Aelita's, and Jeremy's soda. He wasn't himself. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he is talking about. Bo, just be you, and she will say yes or no. If she says no, don't worry about it. There are more girls out there, but just like I said, you need to be yourself. Who knows? She might just say yes." I said.

"Thanks, Laura. What would I do without you?" Bo asked.

"No problem, Bo. You would be lost." I said. I could see Odd swimming in his boxers in the river. He jumped in once.

"Burr, that water is freezing." Odd said as he came out of the water. I just had a smile on my face, and I shook my head back and forth.

"No, I thought it was going be warm." Bo said in a joking mood. I looked at my watch.

"I think it is time for us to get ready to go back." I said.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita, it is time to go back." Bo shouted. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was still sore from flying in to the tree. Bo and Odd helped up. Odd was dressed now. The others finally showed up. Yumi had a flower tucked behind her ear. Ulrich had his arm around her waist. Aelita had flowers all over her hair. Jeremy was holding her hand.

"It is time to go back." I said. In no time, everyone was ready to go. Bo had helped me up on my horse. We rode back to the stables.

When we got to the stables, we untack the horses. We even brushed them out. As we putted them away, Bo was making sure that I was ok. I gave him a smile, but I got this really bad feeling that something was going to happen, and I was right. We got back to Kadic only to find that it caught on fire. The dorms were ok, but the lunch room and the science building were gone. Herve came up to me.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Someone started the school on fire." Herve said.

"Who?" Yumi asked.

"One person said that they saw a boy running right after the fire started." Herve said.

"Thanks Herve." I said. Herve walked away.

Once I knew that no one was around us, I got the gang to circle around me.

"Could this be XANA?" I asked.

"How can it be XANA? Bo had destroyed him." Ulrich said.

"That is what I thought when I destroyed him the first time." I said.

"I don't know." Odd said.

"Let's go to my room." I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Still in Laura's P.O.V.)

We all met in my room since my room was the biggest. Ulrich, Yumi, and Bo sat on the floor, meanwhile, Jeremy and Aelita sat at my computer desk. Odd and I sat on my bed.

"This is strange. Who wants to burn down the school?" Bo asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy said. All the sudden, I got the bad feeling again. We all heard a huge pop noise, and then we felt the room to shake. After a few seconds, everything stopped.

"What was that?" Odd asked as he let me go. All the sudden, outside, turned dark. Then there was a strange purplish light, and a voice came.

"Give me the light." The voice said before the purplish light disappeared. All the sudden, everything turned back to normal. I gasped, and everyone looked at me.

"What is wrong, Sis?" Bo asked as he walked up to me.

"No, this isn't happening." I said as I covered my head with my hands. I backed to the wall and slide down to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest. Then I putted my head in my knees. I began to cry. I could feel Bo wrapping his arms around me.

"Tell us what is wrong?" Bo asked again. I pushed Bo away from me as I got up, and I ran out of the room. I ran down the hallway. I could hear the others calling my name. Out of no where, I felt a pair arms wrap around me. I looked up to see my brother holding me. I turned to him and grabbed his shirt. I began to cry into his shirt. I felt my brother pick me, and he carried me back to my room. He putted me on my bed. By now, I finally stopped crying. Bo sat in front of me.

"This shouldn't happen." I said quietly.

"Please tell us what is wrong?" Bo asked. I looked up to him. I knew there was no way of him letting me go. I knew I must tell.

"It started just a couple weeks ago….." I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

Wild Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 2-Dreams

Laura's POV

It started a few weeks ago. I dreamed of Bo losing his sight, and he kept passing out. I also dreamed that there was a new kind of energy. One that I never felt before. It was growing stronger in every dream. It would swallow you all up, and I would be only one left. I'm standing there with only a scepter in my hands. The evil looks at me, and I can part of its face. It looks like William." I said. I started to cry again. My brother and the gang just looked at me.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen like that to no one." Bo said with a smile on his face as he wiped my tears away.

"Is that the reason why you have been up so late sometimes? I seen your light on when I went to use the restroom." Aelita said.

"Yes, I have been up late for the last couple weeks to find out anything on these dreams. I even check on the supercomputer to make sure it wasn't on. I heard that voice in my dream." I said. I was scared. I didn't want nothing to happen to my friends or Bo.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner about this?" Bo asked.

"I didn't want you all to worry over it. They are just dreams. They can't hurt a person. Can they?" I asked.

"Physically, dreams can't hurt people, but dreams can cause a person to go insane." Jeremy said.

"I don't know what is causing them, but they have me worried." I said.

"We will get to the bottom of this. I promise." Bo said. I know that I can always count on my big bro. He is always there for me. All the sudden, I started to get a painful headache. I grabbed my head. My whole body was numb. I couldn't even move. I started to fall forward when I felt a arm wrapped around my stomach.

"Laura, are you ok?" I heard Bo ask. I tried to talk, but my voice wouldn't come out. Everything started to go dark around me. I heard someone say to go get the nurse. Then I blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally came too, I noticed that I was in the nurse's office. The school nurse that is always there was on her honeymoon, so there was another nurse. Her name was Kikyo, and she was from Japan. She was new to all this. She looks down at me.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Jones?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, I feel better. Why am I here?"

"Your brother and your friends brought you here. They said that you pasted out. What happen?"

"I got a headache, and I blacked out."

"Ok. I'm going to ask some questions, and you can answer yes or no to them."

"Ok"

"Have you been sleeping ok?"

"Yes." I said. I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Ok, have you been eating right?" She asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Have you been staying up late at night?"

"No"

"Had you have these headaches before?"

"No" I said. I wish she would just stop asking all these questions.

"Then I can't find anything that is causing you headache. It could be you stress out about the new school year." She said.

"It could be."

"Well, all I can do is let you rest. How you are feeling now?"

"I feel better. I have no headache. Can I go?"

"Well, I want to keep here for about an hour to make sure nothing else happens."

"Why can't I leave?"

"I just want to make sure you don't blacked out again."

"Can my brother and my friends come in and wait with me?"

"Of course. I will send them in." Kikyo said. She walked to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's POV

Ever since Laura pasted out. I am very worried about her. When she told me about the dreams that she has been having. I had a feeling was something wrong. Ever since those started, she has been acting weird. She would for long walks. She would even go out on horseback rides for almost all day. She looks tired all the time, and she looks like she lost weight. I heard the door open, and the nurse came out. I walked up to her.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest." Ms. Kikyo said. I felt relieve. Laura is ok.

"Can we see her?" I heard Odd asked.

"Yes, but don't be too long. She needs her rest. I don't know what caused her to blacked out." Ms. Kikyo said. I was just glad that I could go in and see my sister. As I walked into the office, I seen Laura sitting up in the bed. I ran up to her, and hugged her.

"Are you ok, Sis?" I asked as I held her. I started to let her go.

"Yes, I am." She said, but I knew she wasn't.

"Are you really sure?" Odd asked, " I mean you had us really scared."

"I promise. I'm ok. It was only a headache." Laura said.

"Something must had cause it." Jeremy said, " Because, a headache shouldn't start out of the blue."

"the nurse said that I'm just stressed from the new school starting soon." Laura said, but I had a feeling there was something else was causing it.

"I want to go down to the factory to run a few tests on you, Laura. I just want to make sure that there was no after effects when XANA took you, and he turned you evil." Jeremy said.

"Ok" Laura said. I could tell she was scared. About an hour later, Laura was able to leave the nurse's office. We all went to the factory. Laura got into one of the scanners, and a few minutes later, Laura walked up to the supercomputer.

"This is not good." Jeremy said.

"What is wrong?" I asked. I knew something was really wrong.

"A little of XANA's powers are in Laura. The power is causing Laura to have the dreams and the headache." Jeremy said.

"What do we do?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Jeremy said.

(Authors notes: Here is Chapter 2. We hope you will enjoy reading and reviewing.)


	3. Chapter 3 It is slowly killing her

Wild Love

By: AngelofNicky and GuyverZero

Chapter 3-It's slowly killing her

Bo's POV

I just can't believe that some of Xana's power is left in my sister. I thought that when I gave her the feather that turned her back destroyed all Xana's power.

"I didn't even believe that Xana's power was this strong." Yumi stated. I looked around to find Laura disappeared.

"Guys? Have you seen where Laura went?" I asked. They shook their heads no.

"Where did she go? I mean it isn't like her to run off." Aelita stated.

"Let's look for her. She could be in trouble." I said. The gang began to follow me. As we came to the ropes, I saw something that looked like a person on the ground. As we got closer to it, it was Laura. I ran up to her and picked her up. Her face was pale and had no color in it.

"Laura? LAURA?! Wake up!" I yelled as I held my sister close. He breathing is slow, and her body was cold.

"Xana's power must be like a poison in her." Jeremy said.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Yumi stated. I got up with Laura in my arms. She looked so fragile in my arm. I noticed how light she was. Ulrich and Odd went up the ropes first. Then Yumi and Aelita. With Jeremy's, Ulrich's, and Odd's help, we managed to get Laura and I up onto the top. I took off in a dead run with the others following me. I managed to get to the hospital in no time.

"I need help." I said to one of the nurses when I came through the double glass doors.

"What is wrong?" The nurse was just about to say when she saw Laura in my arms. "I need a doctor asap over. We have a 14 year old girl. Get a bed. NOW!"

A bed arrived, and I was forced to put Laura on it. By now, the whole gang was with me. A doctor came up my sister.

"Let's get her to the ICU unit now. I want tests done on her now." The doctor barked orders. We were running next to Laura's bed until a nurse stopped us at another set of doors.

"I'm sorry, but no one behind this door." The nurse stated.

"Is my sister going be ok?" I asked.

"She is in one of the best hospitals around. Why don't you go wait in the waiting room. I will have the doctor come out when he is finish. Are all family?"

"No, I am and the one in the pink hair. I'm Laura's big brother." I stated.

"Ok, just wait in the waiting room, and as soon as the doctor is finish, I will have him come out to talk to you." The nurse said before she went behind the doors. I went to sit in the waiting room.

"I'm calling daddy. He needs to know what is going on." Aelita stated. In now time, Uncle Franz showed up, and Jeremy explained everything to him.

"How long has this been going on?" Uncle Franz asked. I knew he want to know more.

"When Laura explained everything to me this afternoon, she said for a couple weeks now. I have noticed that she has been loosing weight. She also have been taking long walks and long horseback rides. She also have been tried all the time, and she had no energy anymore." I stated.

"Poor girl." Uncle Franz said.

(Still Bo's POV)

It was about two hours before the doctor came out.

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Hopper. I hate to info you that Ms. Jones is very ill. There is nothing we can do for her. We did everything we can. I'm sorry. If you would like to see her, you may, but only ten minutes per hour you can see her. She is in the room 104." The doctor stated.

"Doctor, how long does she have?" I asked. The doctor looked at the papers.

"She have a month to live. If she doesn't over do it. She can go back to school, but that means no gym. Her heart is really bad, and she will get tired really easy. I think if she stays calm, she might live even longer." I looked at the doctor. His face said that he wasn't joking around. I wish was or something, but he wasn't. I have to face the fact that my baby sister, Laura is going to die.

"Would you like to see her now?" The doctor asked.

"Show us the way." I said. The doctor lead us down a hallway. He stopped in front of a room.

"There is another waiting room down the hallway to the left. There will be fresh stuff to eat in the morning. We just had it redone. You all can wait in there. The only rule we have is that you can't sleep on the floor. You are all welcome to stay here. Give out the hospital's number to everyone. I will tell the nurses that you are all family." The doctor stated before he left. I walked into the room first, and what I saw scared me. There was Laura with tubes all over her. I walked over to Laura and touched her hand. Her face looked still white as a ghost, but her hand had some warmth. Her eyes began stirred.

"Laura, it is me, your big brother. Please wake up." I begged. I didn't realized that I was crying until a tear landed on Laura's face. I stayed in there as long as I could before the nurses told me that it was time to go back to the waiting room. Uncle Franz called Mr. Delmas and told him what was going on.

The night felt like forever for us. Yumi and Ulrich cuddle up in a corner chair. Yumi had been crying. Aelita, Jeremy, and Uncle Franz was on the couch. Odd and I took turns on checking on Laura. Sometime after four, I went in to check on Laura. I looked at my sister. Suddenly, Laura's eyes opened up. She looked at me with a sorry look. She tried to talk, but there was a tube down her throat. She began to cry.

"Shhh, it is ok. You didn't do anything wrong." I said as I wiped the tears away from her face. I can tell by her eyes she is asking where is she.

"You are at the hospital. We all found you passed out on the floor in the factory. We brought you here. Everyone is here. Uncle Franz, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. They are waiting for you." I could tell in Laura's eyes that Laura wanted to see them.

"I be right back with everyone." I told Laura. In no time, everyone is in the room. I sat by Laura's bed.

"You had us scared. I'm glad you are ok." Ulrich said. Laura tried to move.

"Don't move." I said.

"The doctor told us what is going on. Xana's power weaken your heart." I looked at Jeremy by giving him not to tell her anymore look with my eyes.

"The doctor told us you are going be fine." I hated lying to Laura, but I want to try to keep the truth that she might die far way from her as long as I can. Laura let out a yawn.

"Let's Laura get some rest. We can see her later." Uncle Franz stated as he ushered everyone out, but me.

"Laura, rest up and I see you later. Remember that I love you. Rest for now." I said as I kissed Laura on the forehead. Laura closed her eyes and fell asleep. I took one last look at her before I left the room.

(Odd's POV)

Laura scared me to death. I love her so much that it is killing me that she might die in a month. I can hear Jeremy saying something that he and Aelita's dad could see if there is something that can remove Xana's power from Laura. I hope it works. I really love Laura with all my heart.

(Normal POV)

About two weeks later, Laura was allowed to come back to Kadic. Bo carried her up to her room.

"Bo, I can walk." Laura protested.

"I know, but the doctor told you to take it easy for now." Bo unlocked Laura's door. He carried her onto the bed and gently putted her down. He walked back to the door and shut it. He went to sit next to Laura.

"I can't believe Xana's power is inside me still."

"I know, sis. I can't believe it either."

"Bo, can I ask you something, and tell me the truth."

"Ok shoot."

"Did I hear the doctor say that I might die in a month?"

"You hear him?" Bo looked surprised.

"Yes, I heard him, and I want to know the truth. Am I going to die in a month?"

"No, because I won't let you die. I didn't spend so long to get you back just for someone else to take you away from me again."

"Bo, no matters what happen, no can take me away from you. I'm you baby sister. I will try to fight as long as I can." Laura stated as she putted her smile back on. She closed her eyes.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to leave?" Bo asked.

"No, I don't want you to leave." Laura said. These days were harder on Laura. Some days, she had energy and others, she had no energy. She ate when ever she could, but the most of the time, she wanted to be with her friends outside. Bo saw Laura fast asleep. He sneaked out of her room and went to find Jeremy.

(Bo's POV)

I walked down to Jeremy's room. I don't know why, but I wanted to talk to him about what to do next. I knocked on his door, and he opened it. He invited me in, and I sat on his bed.

"I'm so glad you came by, Bo. I might have some good news." Jeremy stated with a smile on his face.

"What is it? I could use a cheering up." I stated.

"Thanks to Franz and I, we might found away to remove Xana's power from Laura." My heart jumped with glee.

"I can't wait until I tell Laura."

"Not just yet. We have to get the last few bugs out of the program, if it does work, we won't loose Laura."

"Thanks Jeremy for the information." I felt today then I have felt in the last three weeks.

(A/N: Yes, We're back writing this story. Sorry for the long wait. We just have been really busy. We are still the same authors, but just different user names. I hope you like this chapter, and review please! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!)


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

Wild Love

By: AngelofNicky and GuyverZero

Chapter 4- Hope

(Laura's POV)

I can't believe Xana's powers weaken my heart. Xana is not going to win. I'm going to keep on fight for Bo and the others. I know that Bo tries to keep me calm, so it won't stress my heart out, but just knowing that I might die doesn't help me. Some days, I feel great. Other days I feel so tired. Either way, I ask Bo or Odd to take me outside, or I ask them to bring the gang here to hang out. I know this isn't easy on them, and I know that they don't want me to leave. I know Odd and Bo is taking this really hard. Sometimes, Odd will come into the middle of the night to see if I'm ok. Bo does the same thing too. Yumi's parents are letting Yumi live at Kadic now. I know the gang worries about me a lot, and I tell them I'm fine. I know Jeremy and Uncle Franz are working on something to try to get the rest of Xana's power out of me. I hope it won't be to much longer.

(Bo's POV)

I can see Laura is fighting everyday to stay alive. Every time, Laura sleeps, I worry that it might be the last time I will ever see her alive. When Jeremy told me that there might be to remove Xana's power from Laura, I was happy. I hope it will be soon.

(Normal POV)

"Bo, come on. I want to go outside." Laura wined.

"Sis, you can't hardly stay awake more than an hour."

"Please, big brother." Laura asked with a puppy pout look.

"You win. I give up. I will take you out."

"Thanks!" Laura said with a cheerful smile. Bo picked Laura and carried her to the door.

"Before I forget, you better get a jacket on. It might be sunny outside, but it is a little cool." Bo said as he putted Laura on her bed. Bo walked over to Laura's closest. He picked out a dark blue, light spring time jacket.

"I know this is your favorite jacket." Bo said as he shut the closet door. He turned to see Laura asleep.

"She is out again. I wish Jeremy and Uncle Franz hurry up with that program. I really want my baby sister back to her old self again." Bo thought. All the sudden, Bo's cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bo! It is Jeremy. I think we got the program ready. How soon can you get Laura down here?"

"She is sleeping now, but as soon as she wakes up, we can be down there."

"Poor Laura. You know that I wish that this isn't happen to Laura."

"Me too. It is tearing me up. I think if I ever lost her, I don't know what to do. I already lost her twice. Believe me, Jeremy, it hurt like someone took my heart and cut it really deep. I hope this program works."

"Me too, Bo. Just give me a call when Laura is awake again."

"Ok, Jeremy. I will. Talk to you later."

"Later."

Bo hung up his cell. He looked over at Laura.

(Bo's POV)

I hope that program will work. It has been almost a month since all this happen. I don't hardly sleep, and when I sleep, it is usually in Laura's room. Mr. Delmas gave me the right to sleep in Laura's room. She looks like that eight year old girl when she is sleeping. I can't believe how strong she is.

(Normal POV)

Laura began to wake up. Bo looked at her.

"Good afternoon. How did you sleep?" Bo asked.

"I feel asleep again? I hate doing that. Will I ever feel 100 percent again?"

"I do have some good news. Jeremy says that the program is ready. He wants us to meet him at the factory."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Sis, if this works, believe me, I'm hoping it does, you will be able to live a normal life."

"This is a risk that I'm willing to take. I know you are scare, Bo. I am too."

"I'm not scare."

"You can't deny it either. I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm your baby sister, and I can tell. Plus, it shows in your eyes. I'm not dumb."

"I know that you are not dumb. Ok, I am scare. I don't want to lose you." Bo said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Laura got off the bed and walked over to her brother.

"Don't worry. I'm a fighter. I have faith in Uncle Franz and Jeremy. Let's not keeping them waiting anymore. Sooner we can get Xana's power of me, sooner I can live a normal life." Laura said as she putted her hand on Bo's shoulder.

(Bo's POV)

I know Laura is right. This is a risk she is going to take. I know she is going to make it. She is a fighter like me, but I'm still scare that I will loose my baby sister.

(Normal POV)

"Bo, are we going or are we going be let Jeremy and Uncle Franz keep waiting?" Laura asked.

"Hold on, sis. Let's get your jacket on first." Bo helped Laura get her jacket on. Bo picked Laura up.

"Bo, I can walk."

"I know, but this way, it won't stress your heart. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I'm not a breakable doll, you know."

"I know, but I can't help worrying about you. After all, you are my baby sister.'

"I'm your only sister."

"True. That is way I protect you so much. I don't want anything to happen to you." A tear fell from Bo's eye.

"Nothing is going happen to me. Everything is going be fine. I trust Uncle Franz and Jeremy." Laura said as she wiped the tear away.

"I know you do. You are very special."

"I know. That was what Daddy and Mommy always told me. They knew that is why you will always be there for me."

"Thanks, Sis. I love you."

"I love you too, big brother." Laura said as she closed her eyes.

(Bo's POV)

Man, Laura fell asleep again. I hope this program works. My phone began to ring. I grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bo, it is Jeremy. Is Laura up?"

"Ya, we are just on our way, but I'm going need help. Laura fell asleep again."

"Ok, we will be waiting on the bridge for you two."

"Ok, see you there." I said as I hung up the phone. I looked down at my sister. She looked like an angel.

As I came to the bridge to the factory, I saw Uncle Franz and Jeremy waiting for us.

"Hi. We came as soon as we can." I said.

"How is Laura?" Uncle Franz asked/

"Besides she is asleep, she is fine. She was talking to me before she fell asleep."

"This must be really hard on her." Jeremy said.

"It has been hard on both of us. I hope this program will help." I said as I looked at Laura. Laura began to wake up.

"Good afternoon." Jeremy, Uncle Franz, and I stated to Laura.

"Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes, you did. By the way, we are at the factory." I putted Laura down.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Laura stated as she began to run to the ropes.

"Sis, you shouldn't be running." I yelled.

"Then come on!" Laura stated from the bottom of the ropes. Jeremy, Uncle Franz and I went down the ropes.

"Ok, Laura, you got to go into the scanners." Jeremy stated. Laura went to the elevator. I followed her and I got into the elevator with my sister. I hit the button to the scanner room. When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Laura ran out.

"Hey Jeremy!" Laura yelled, "Which scanner do you want me to go in?"

"Go into the middle scanner. I will start up the program." Jeremy said. Before Laura had a chance to stepped into the scanner, I grabbed her hand.

"Laura, are you sure you want to go through this?" I asked.

"Bo, yes I do. I know you know as much I got to do this. Don't worry, I'm scare too."

"But, if something happen to you, I don't know what to do if I lost you." A tear fell from my eye. I looked at the ground. Laura putted her hand on my face, and I looked up to her.

"You won't lost me. I promise."

"It took me so long to find you."

"I know, Bo, but I gotta do this if I wanna live. Don't worry. I will make it. I promise." I looked at my sister. She gave me that smile that she had when she was eight.

"Laura, are you ready?" Uncle Franz asked.

"I see you when I get out. I'm ready." Laura said as she let go my face. I watched her turned and stepped into the scanner. She turned to face me, and she gives me a thumbs up and a wink. I watched the door closed.

"Ok, I'm running the program right now." Jeremy stated, "It shouldn't take no more than a few minutes. "

"I hope this work, Jeremy." I said.

"Ok, here we go. Code: Butterfly. It seems to be running. What is going on?? This isn't right!"

"What is going , Jeremy? Answer ME!! I want to know what is going on!." I yelled.

"I can't get the program to stop running. There must be a glitch in." Jeremy said.

"That's it! I'm opening the doors!" I said as I grabbed a pipe that was laying on the floor.

"Hold it, Bo! The program stopped." Jeremy stated. The scanner's doors began to open. Laura started to fall out. I dropped the pipe and caught her. I heard the elevator's door opened, and in no time Jeremy and Uncle Franz was next to me.

"I hope she is ok." Jeremy stated.

"Laura, please wake up. LAURA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I continue yelling and shaking her lightly. Laura began to opened her eyes. I began to cry as I brought Laura up to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Laura stated.

"I don't know what happen. The program just acted weird." Jeremy exclaimed.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked.

"I'm ok. Bo, did it work? Am I free?" Laura asked.

"We don't know until we run some tests on you." Uncle Franz exclaimed.

"No tests! I mean we almost lost Laura. What happen next? Will we lost her for good next time? " I yelled. Laura looked at me.

"Bo, do you wanna know if Xana's powers are out of me or not?" Laura asked. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were telling me that she wanted to go through this. I melted.

"Ok, I will let them do some tests on you, but as soon as you feel tired or anything else happen, I want it to stop. Got that?"

"We understand, Bo. Ok, go into the right scanner, and we will began the tests." Jeremy stated. He and Uncle Franz walked back to the elevator. Once I knew that they were in, I looked at Laura.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Bo, I'm just a little tired, but I'm ok. Can you put me in the scanner please?" I carried my sister to the right scanner. I gently putted her in.

"Ok, here we go." Jeremy exclaimed. I watched the door of the scanner shut. After a few seconds, it opened up again, and Laura was sitting in the scanner looking up to me. I picked her up, and with her in my arms, I carried her to the elevator. As we took the elevator up to the supercomputer, Laura began to talk to you.

"Bo, I know you are angry at Jeremy and Uncle Franz for this, but don't blame them. It is not there fault. I knew it was a risk, and I took it. No matter what the tests say, you know that I always love you."

When the elevator door opened, I carried Laura to the supercomputer.

"I have some good news, and some bad news." Uncle Franz stated.

"What is the good news?" I asked.

"The tests came back saying that ……"

(Authors' Note: Sorry for cutting it off there, but it is really late, and we need to get to bed. We hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thanks. AngelofNicky and GuyverZero. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!)


	5. Chapter 5 What is going on?

Code Lyoko

Wild Love

Chapter 5

Bo's POV

It has been about a week since we found out Xana's power in my sister was neutral. It means that it won't hurt her anymore. But, it doesn't explain why she has been distancing herself from us. If I have to give my life for her again, I'll do so willingly and gladly. Franz has called me to talk about Laura's problem. I'll be heading over there during lunch today.

(After Class. Normal POV)

"Hey Bo you coming." Yumi asked as we walked to our lockers.

"Sorry. Not today. I got something important to do, so I am gonna skip lunch and go get it done."

"You know Laura's gonna chew you out for skipping lunch again this week. Plus, were starting to worry about you too ever since we found out about what Xana did to Laura. You have been acting weird disappearing and not eating lunch. Plus, Ulrich and I saw you coming out of the woods at about one in the morning. So, what's wrong? We're your friends. We can and will help."

"You and Ulrich having that good a time?" Bo smirked.

"You are impossible." Yumi said as she turned red and walked off.

"Sorry friend, but I doubt you and the others will be able to help Laura or myself, what ever is after my sister isn't gonna just scare her for long. I have to be stronger for when it comes." Bo thought as he took the pendant the Laura had given him after the last battle with Xana out of his locker and put it on and turned his cell phone off.

(Laura's POV)

"Come on, Laura. It's lunch time." Odd sang as they made there way to the lunch room with Ulrich Aelita and Jeremy with them.

"Ok. Bo had better be in here today, or I am gonna be really mad." I said as they walked in to find Yumi, but no Bo.

"Yumi, where's Bo?" I asked.

"He said he had something important to do and that he would be skipping lunch."

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked visibly getting mad.

"Like anyone of us could stop him from going and doing what he wants to." Yumi snapped.

Laura jumped at Yumi's remark.

"Yumi! that wasn't called for." Jeremy stated in disbelief.

"Laura, I am sorry. It's just that we're worried about you, and now Bo is acting weird. We're now having to worry about him hurting himself." Yumi apologized.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't expect you to be able to stop Bo. When he sets his mind to something stopping him is almost impossible."

"Well, we can discuss this while we eat. There's no need for us all to skip lunch." Ulrich smiled as they all head to get there lunch.

"_Bo, please be alright." _I thought as they got there lunch.

(Bo's POV)

"Good… you made it." Franz said as he motioned for me to take a seat.

"Why did you wanna meet at this place anyways?" As the waiter gave me a menu.

"Well it is lunch's time, and I want to discuss what is going on with Laura and you."

We were sitting in a private room Franz often used, so we could talk about Lyoko or my powers which haven't left me like Laura's or the other's.

"Xana is gone. There is no disputing that he was killed in human form, but the power that was left inside Laura is definitely Xana's. Here is what is bothering me with Xana's death; with the program it should just make Xana's power remain dormant and not affect her. But there is one thing that bothers me. There has to be someone or something out there that wants to gained the rest of Xana's power." Uncle Franz explained.

"That would be the most logical course of thinking." I commented. "But who could it be?

"That's the million dollar question. Do you know of anyone else that knew of Lyoko but you kids?"

"Sorry, I only know what I have been told and what I have experienced. We might need to start asking the others about this, but we will barely making any head way in our research."

"I know sorry for having you run around so much at night. I know it is hard."

"No worries, but staying in the dorms isn't helping our research either. I would like to move into the house, so I can move around at night freely."

"I see you must have been caught."

"Not by Jim, or the teachers, but Yumi and Ulrich saw me returning late one night and without their powers, they are in danger if they decide to try and follow me one night."

"Ok. I'll make the arrangements, and you can move in tomorrow. What about Laura?"

"She will be safer with the others around, and I doubt this enemy will try anything while she is on the school campus. I just dread going back. She is gonna have my head on a silver platter. She thinks I am skipping lunch again." I chuckled.

"I see she is just worried about you."

"I know, but until this is figured out, she can't know. None of them can."

"Agreed. On another note. I still haven't figured out why you still have your powers while the others don't."

"It could be a part of who I am. My father was the last ninja of light, but without being able to speak with him, I won't know more than what I already know about my powers."

"Sorry, I wasn't there for you and Laura after that happened."

"It's alright. It couldn't be helped. Neither of us blame you."

"Thank you, Bo. Well our lunch is here shall we eat."

(Back at Kadic) Laura's POV

"Laura? Have you been sleeping ok?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. This last week has been better than the last one. Thanks to the program that Uncle Franz and Jeremy made." I replied.

"That's good." Ulrich commented.

"Now we just need to figure out what Bo has been up to." Yumi added.

"Hey! Your Bo's sister, Laura, right?" Asked a girl with long auburn colored hair and green eyes from behind them."

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Sorry. I am, Kimberly, Bo's girlfriend." Kimberly replied.

"So. He asked you out?" I asked.

"Yeah. A little over a week ago. I was gonna ask if he wanted to have lunch with me, but I haven't seen him at lunch at all this week."

"Sorry. He has been skipping lunch for some reason."

"Oh, ok. I though he was avoiding me." Kimberly said as a sign of relief came over her face.

"I doubt he would. He has chatted about you non stop like a parrot." I laughed as Kimberly turned red.

"So, did he use the advice I gave him?" Odd asked.

"God! I hope not." Aelita said under her breath.

"If just asking me out is what your advice was, then yeah."

"That was my advice." I said

"Thank you. I am gonna go find a table and eat. I hope to talk with you again soon." Kimberly stated as she turned to leave.

"Why don't you join us?" I asked.

"I don't wanna intrude."

"It's no problem if your going out with Bo, then your welcome to join us." Jeremy commented.

"If it's ok with you all then I'll join."

"It's cool with me." Ulrich confirmed.

"Me too." Yumi added.

"I'm just glad Bo found somebody." Aelita chimed in.

"Me too Ai." I said smiling.

"Just keep an eye on your food, or Odd will eat it." Ulrich remarked laughing.

"Hey! I won't! I always ask first." Odd said with a mouth full of food.

"Odd! That's nasty swallow first." Yumi said with disgust.

The gang with Kimberly were talking and joking when they saw Bo and Franz heading to the principles office.

"I wonder what's wrong that makes Franz came in with Bo." Ulrich asked looking at the others.

"I don't know maybe the principle caught Bo sneaking off campus at night." Yumi added.

"WHAT?! Bo has been leaving campus at night?" I shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the lunch room."

"Laura! keep it down." Jeremy warned.

"Sorry." I whispered turning red.

"It's ok." Aelita commented. "But how do you know that?"

"Yumi and I were looking at the stars one night and saw Bo returning through the woods at almost one am." Ulrich explained.

"Sure ya were." Odd taunted.

"Not now Odd." I stated.

"That can't be good for him. He must not be getting much sleep at night." Kimberly added.

"True, but he doesn't show any signs of fatigue." Jeremy commented.

"Well, let's go find. Out after all, Bo is my cousin." Aelita smiled.

"Ok. I'll join you guys after I finish." Odd said as he continued to stuff his face.

"What a glutton." Ulrich said as they left him there food.

"Thanks guys." Odd said as he dug into the extra food.

"How does he stay so skinny and eat so much?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.

"We have no clue." Yumi laughed.

They all had a good laugh at that.

"Hey here comes Bo and Uncle Franz now." I stated pointing at the door.

"Everything ok, Bo?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We figured you got busted sneaking off campus." Jeremy added.

"Nope. I was just informing Mr. Delmas that I'll be staying at Franz's place starting tomorrow."

"What?! You are leavening the dorms?" Aelita asked. "Why?"

"Franz said there have been people sneaking around the house, so I am gonna go to provide extra protection. I will have more space to train and meditate." Bo explained lying to his friends sister and girlfriend.

"Won't you be worried about Laura?" Yumi asked.

"I'll always worry about my little sister, and all of you as well, but I trust that you'll all look after each other."

"Yeah. We always do." Yumi responded with worry.

"Bo. Why have you been sneaking off campus at night." I asked while I crossed my arms.

"I was returning from the house cause Franz called saying someone was there. So, I went to check it out." Bo lied again.

"Is that all?" I asked still worried.

"That's all." Bo continued.

"Ok, just checking." I said relived.

"Well, since it is Saturday, I am gonna take off again." Bo commented.

"Come on. We haven't all just hung out in a week." Ulrich stated.

"Well, I just got my drivers license and a kick ass Kawasaki Ninja twenty-five hundred motorcycle. So, I wanna go out and ride. Wanna come with Kimberly?" Bo asked.

"Sure." Kimberly responded with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Bo waved as he and Kimberly walked off.

"He's lying." I stated.

"How can you tell?" Aelita asked.

"He's my brother. I can read him like a book. Whatever is going on, we're gonna find out."

"So, how do we follow him while he is in the dorms it would be easy, but with him moving out to stay with Franz it will be extremely hard." Jeremy pointed out.

"True, we could take turns keeping an eye on him." Yumi proposed.

"Ok, so how do we determine who goes first?" Odd asked as he had arrived after Bo left.

"We put six pieces of paper in a hat or something, and we go by what number is drawn." Jeremy stated as he and the others went to Laura's dorm.

That night and The next day passed with out incident.

Still Laura's POV.

"Odd said Bo didn't leave the campus at all last night." Ulrich reported as he and the others sat in Laura's dorm.

"I still can't believe he lied to us. I thought we were friends." Odd stated.

"I think it has something to do with finding out that Xana left some of his power in Laura." Jeremy added. "I mean you said you were having nightmares for almost two weeks and then this past week you have slept good."

"Yeah. Come to think of it your right. Do you think Bo is searching for Xana or whoever is doing it?" I asked.

"Franz could be with Bo after who ever it is they probably don't have time to try and scare you. With Bo after them, they have to be a little worried that he might just catch them." Jeremy explained his theory.

"I hope he does." Aelita stated with anger.

"We all hope to find out who this is, but we need to work together." Ulrich said as he put a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"But it has been terrorizing Laura for almost three weeks now."

"We know Ai but getting angry isn't the best answer." Jeremy added.

"Yumi is keeping an eye on him right now, so if he goes anywhere we'll know. Plus, I think the program is working." I stated.

All of a sudden Ulrich's cell phone rang.

"Is Bo on the move?" Ulrich asked. "Ok well head to the park now."

"So, Bo is heading to the park?" I asked.

"Yep, she over heard Franz and Bo talking outside about a power reading in the park."

"Well, let's get going then." Odd said as he pumped his fist.

It took us about fifteen minuets to reach the park where Yumi was waiting for us.

"I lost Bo as soon as he got here. It's like he just disappeared." Yumi explained.

"Bo has taken his training as the Ninja Of Light seriously ." I explained.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A person hidden in the shadows said.

"What the.. Who's there!?" Ulrich demanded getting in front of everyone else.

"I was expecting Bo, but instead I get seven losers." The figure stated staying in the shadows.

"Seven there's only six of us you need glasses." Jeremy taunted.

"Uh, Jeremy there are seven of us." Aelita stated as they turned to see Kimberly behind them.

"Kimberly? Why did you follow us?" Yumi asked.

"I was walking by and heard Ulrich say Bo was heading to the park, so I followed you."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You need to run." I said to Kimberly as I got ready to fight.

"I won't. Not if Bo is here. I need to know he is alright."

"Like it matters. I wouldn't let her get away any how." The figure stated walking into view.

"William!? What are you doing here why are you after my brother?" I questioned.

"Cause he has been keeping me from doing what my lord wanted me to do."

"Who is that?"

"You should know that better than anyone as you were to be his Queen! Now you and Yumi will be mine. I'll take Aelita and Kimberly as prize's as well." William laughed.

"Over my dead body!" Odd shouted as he Ulrich and Jeremy got ready to fight.

"That can be arranged cause I know something you don't." William smirked.

"And what's that." Yumi snapped ready to fight as well.

"That all of you lost your Lyoko powers, even you Laura."

"That can't be." I stated as I tried to transform to my Lyoko form.

"You see you have no power, but I do." William continued with an evil smirk on his face as he threw some electric energy at the group.

"Damn it! This isn't good." Jeremy said as he got up off the ground as he and the others just barley dodged the attack.

"We're used to this, but we need to get Kimberly out of here." Odd stated getting up himself.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself just fine. I have studied Lotus Ninjitsu since I was five." Kimberly stated hiding her fear of seeing another human throw lighting.

Meanwhile with BO.

"Franz, it's not here either, anymore info on that energy signature?" Bo asked into his cell.

"Yes it seems to be getting stronger, it is near the lake now." Franz explained from the other end.

"Ok. I am heading there now." Bo stated closing his cell phone and taking off in a sprint.

After a few minuets of sprinting, Bo found his friends sister and girlfriend fighting William.

"What the hell they must have followed me." Bo thought to himself. "Well it looks like they kept William from getting away from me this time." Bo thought as he started to get ready to help his friends.

"We can't keep this up, or he'll win." Yumi said trying to keep focus through her bruised ribs

"William? If I give up will you let the others go?" I asked trying save my friends.

"Laura! you can't." Odd stated trying to get up but failing.

"As tempting as that offer is no, like I said you, Yumi, Aelita and Kimberly will be mine." William stated as he prepared another assault on them.

"FLAME SLASH!!" Shouted someone from the woods.

"That was my elemental attack." Ulrich shouted as the attack caused William to have give up on his current attack.

"Who's there?!" William shouted angry that someone interfered.

"You should know who it is bastard." The figure shouted coming into view.

"Bo!" The others shouted.

"Why did you follow me?" Bo asked.

"We're your friends, and we're gonna help." Yumi responded as Ulrich helped her stand.

"Sorry, but unlikely when we beat Xana last time. This time, I have to fight alone this time." Bo answered turning towards William.

"I don't care if I don't have my powers! You're my brother, and I won't let you fight alone." I shouted as Odd and I supported each other to stand.

"Laura, look at all of you. You can barely stand much less fight." Bo responded not turning from William.

"But." Kimberly started.

"No butts, Kimberly. I know you are my friends, and I care about all of you. If I let you fight a battle, you can't win. Then I wouldn't be much of a friend, brother, or even boyfriend." Bo stated turning his head and smiling at them.

"Well, I let you all have your conversation, but now I am gonna kill you and take my prizes" William said as he ready to do battle with Bo. " I already know all of you lost your powers, so you won't be much of a threat either."

"That's where your wrong." Bo smirked.

"And what does that mean?" William smirked.

"This. CODE LYOKO LIGHT NINJA!" Bo shouted as he changed into his Lyoko form.

"What? How can this be?!" William shouted in anger.

"My friends may not be able to fight, but I still can, and with their abilities added to my own, do you think you stand any better of a chance than Xana did? I'll cut you down where you stand." Bo growled drawing both fangs of light into a aggressive attack stance.

"Not if I have a say in that." William said as he threw lightening at me. I started to scream. I grabbed my sides.

"LAURA!" Bo yelled, "What are you doing to her?"

"It is simple. I'm acting the powers in her. Soon, she will be under my control. Now and watch your little sister become evil again." William smirked. The lightening stopped, and I fell to the ground. Bo turned to me and ran up to me.

"Laura? Are you ok? Laura? Answer me? Damn it! ANSWER ME NOW!" Bo yelled as he picked me up. I opened my eyes.

Bo's POV

What I saw in Laura's eyes isn't was wanted to see. They were dark with no light in them.

"What in the hell did you do to her?!" I shouted at William.

"Oh, just watch. Laura, come here now." William said. Laura started to move in my arms.

"I'm not letting you go. You are not going with him." I said as I held onto Laura. Out of nowhere, I felt something hit my stomach, and I let go of Laura. She jumped back by William. When I looked up, I could see William reaching over to kiss my sister.

"See Bo. There is nothing you can do. I have your sister and plus my lord's power." William smirked as he held hand onto Laura's hand.

"You are wrong. You just made a huge mistake, William. AURA BUSTER!!" I shouted. I was hoping that the attack would miss Laura, but to my shock, Laura jumped in front of William. I could her scream as it hit her at full force. After the attack ended, I saw Laura on the ground out cold.

"You might have won this battle, Bo, but I will have Xana's power and Laura as mine own. I will be back for her." William said as he disappeared. I ran up to Laura.

"Laura, are you ok?" I asked as I reach down to see if she was ok. I picked up Laura and held her in my arms. She began to open her eyes. They were blue and full of light.

"Bo, why am I wet?" Laura asked.

"Do you remember what happen?" I asked.

"I remember getting hit by lightening, but everything else is a blank."

"William took control over you. I'm sorry for hitting you. You jumped in the way of the attack."

"I did?" Laura asked.

"Are you sure you don't know what happen?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't remember." Laura said as she began to cry.

"Don't cry, Laura. You know I hated when you cry." Laura just pushed her face into my shirt.

"Bo, what just happen?" Kimberly asked.

"Bo, you must explain everything to her. You can let me go." Laura said in a whisper.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you are ok." I said as I putted Laura down.

"I will be fine. Now, just go." Laura said as she turned her back.

"Laura, what's wrong?" I asked. I tried to reach for her, but she turned to be with tears and anger in her eyes.

"You left us, Bo. How am I suppose to feel? You are sneaking around at night. You skip lunch all week."

"Laura, I'm doing it for your protection."

"Well, you didn't have to lie to me."

"Laura, listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"No, you are not. Just go." Laura said as she began to walk past me. I grabbed her arm.

"Laura, stop."

"Let me go."

"NO! I won't."

"Just leave me alone. I hate you!" Laura screamed at me. I let go of her arm as I stood there in shock as Laura ran off. I just can't believe Laura told me she hates me. Kimberly came up next to me.

"She didn't mean that she hates you, Bo." Kimberly stated.

"How do you know?" I asked when I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"She just needs time. You put a lot on her. Plus, she is hurting. Give a few days to cool off, and she will come to you."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I stood looking off in the way Laura ran.

(A week later)

Bo's POV

Laura hasn't called or even looked at me at school. It seems she has been avoiding me. I even notice she has been avoiding the gang. I walked up to the gang.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hi, Bo." Everyone said at the same time.

"Have anyone seen Laura? She seems to be avoiding me."

"She has been avoiding everyone." Aelita stated.

"I tried to see if she wanted to eat lunch with us today, and she said that she had something to do." Odd said.

"That isn't like her missing lunch. Where did she head to?" I asked.

"The last time I saw her was in her room." Yumi stated.

"Thanks Yumi." I said as I left the lunch room. I went up to Laura's room. I gently knocked on her door. No one answer. I was glad that Mr. Delmas gave me an extra key to her room. I unlocked her room. What I saw wasn't I was ready. Laura's room was totally destroyed. Her clothes were everywhere. I found Laura on her bed. She was wearing a long blue sleeve shirt, and she had a long blue jean shirk on. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and her knees were pulled up to her chin. I sat down next to Laura.

"Laura, it has been a week since all this happen, and I don't blame you for being angry at me. I should have let you know what was going on, and I didn't. I'm sorry." Laura still didn't look at me. I pulled my sister to me.

"Ouch. Let me go please." Laura whimpered. I let her arm go. I looked at my hand and saw blood.

"Laura, what happen?" I asked. Laura looked up to me.

"Nothing."

"Laura, come on please. Let me look at your arms."

"No."

"Please Laura? Can I look?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess." Laura said as she rolled up her sleeves. There was cuts all over her arms.

"Is this the only place?" I asked. Laura left up her shirt up to the bottom of her bra. There was bruises all over her stomach.

"Before you ask if you did these, no you didn't. They showed up just after the fight with William. You had nothing to do with them. Plus, I'm sorry for saying that I hate you." Laura said as she put her shirt down. I gently put my arm around Laura's shoulders. I pulled her to me. She began to cry.

"It is ok, Laura. I know you were angry at me, and I don't blame you. I didn't mean to lie or even hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Bo." Laura said between sobs.

"Thanks Laura." I said as I held her. After a few minutes, I notice Laura feel asleep. I gently put Laura's head on my shoulder. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and called Uncle Franz.

"Yes. Bo? What's up?" Franz asked on the other line.

"Remember when I told you how William activated Xana's powers in Laura? Well, I think he active them again."

"The only way we can tell if we can a test on her again. Is she with you right now?"

"Ya, she is. She has cuts all over her arms and bruises all over her stomach. They look really mean too."

"Bring her to the factory."

"Should we tell the others?"

"No, I will call the school to let them know that Laura has a doctor's appointment, and you and I will be taking her there."

"What about the others? What should I tell them?"

"Them that we are just taking Laura for a check up."

"Ok, when do you want to do this?"

"Give me about ten minutes. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

I clicked the end button. I held down the five button to call Yumi.

"Hello Bo. Have you talked to Laura? How is she? Everyone is worried."

"She is ok. She is just sleeping. Franz and I are taking her for her check up today."

"That is strange. Laura never said that she had a check up. Why would she keep it a secret?"

"Maybe she forgot. Remember, a lot happen so far this week."

"True. I will let the others know. Thanks for letting me know."

"You are welcome. Talk to you later."

"Later."

I heard a click. I looked down at Laura. She looked like an angel. My cell went off, and it was Uncle Franz calling.

"Hello?"

"Bo, I cleared with the office. Bring Laura to the factory right now."

"Ok. We are on our way. See you in a few." I hung up my cell. I slowly got up and pick up Laura. She whimpered a little bit, but she looked like she was in a deep sleep. With Laura in my arms, I carried Laura out of her room and managed to lock her door. Once I got out of the school gates, Uncle Franz met me. We walked to the factory with Laura in my arms. She had her arms around my neck. Her head was resting on my shoulder. She looked like a an angel. Once we got to the main floor, I carried Laura to the scanner room. I putted Laura in the middle scanner.

"Ok, Bo. I'm running the program now." Franz said over the speaker.

About two minutes later, the scanner stopped and the doors opened. Laura was still sleeping.

"She must be really tired." Uncle Franz said. I turned around.

"I didn't hear you come down."

"I climbed down the ladder. The tests came back saying that Xana's power is neutral."

"That is strange. What is going on?"

"I wish I knew, Bo. I wish I knew."

(Authors' Note: SO sorry it took us so long to update. I hope you like the story so far and feel free to read and review! Thanks AngelofNicky and GuyverZero)


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors: AngelofNicky and GuyverZero**

**Bo's POV**

"**This isn't adding up. If Xana's powers are neutral in Laura, how did she get all these cuts and bruises?" I asked.**

"**I don't know. Could she be doing it to herself?" **

"**I know my sister isn't the kind to hurt herself." It was puzzling me where and how these cuts and bruises coming from.**

"**Could be when you went to attack William, and Laura jumped in front of him, cause of it?"**

"**I don't think so, and if it was from the attack, I didn't mean to."**

"**I know, Bo. I don't think Laura blames you at all." Uncle Franz stated as he put his hand on my right shoulder. My watch beeped.**

"**I think I should get Laura back to Kadic. It is almost six, and it is almost dinner time for them." I said as I bent over to pick up Laura.**

"**Bo, why don't you spend the night in Laura's room tonight since you all have no school tomorrow. That way, you can keep an eye on her for the night."**

"**Do you think Laura will be ok with me spending the night?"**

"**I think she needs you now more than ever. I will see you tomorrow."**

"**Ok. See you tomorrow, Uncle Franz."**

"**Bye." **

"**Bye." I said as I headed for the elevator. **

**(Back at Kadic.)**

**Once I got to Kadic, I checked Laura back into the office. I was carrying her up to her room when Laura woke up. She look at me.**

"**Did you have a nice nap, little sister?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I did. Why are you carrying me?"**

"**I took you to Uncle Franz. He wanted to see your bruises and cuts."**

"**Oh." Laura sighed as she looked away.**

"**Laura, can I ask you something, and can you be honest with me too?"**

"**What is it, Bo?" Laura asked as she looked at me.**

"**Are you hurting yourself?"**

"**No, I am not. I started to notice of them a few days after the fight at the lake. That is why I was staying away from everyone. I didn't want anyone to know about them."**

"**Do they hurt?"**

"**They hurt a lot. That is why I have been wearing long sleeve shirts and pants. I don't want anyone to know about them."**

"**Why have you avoiding everyone?"**

"**I thought if I stay away from everyone; no one will get hurt if William attacks again. I don't know what happen last time, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm scare, Bo." Laura said as tears ran down her face.**

"**It is going be ok. I will be right here beside you. The gang and Kimberly will be with you all the time, so you won't have nothing to worry about. How about we go get some dinner?"**

"**Ok, Bo. I love you, big brother." Laura said as she rested her head against my shoulder again.**

"**I love you too, Laura, and I never will hurt you again. I promise." I promised as I carried Laura to the dinner room.**

**(Meanwhile with the gang.)**

"**I'm wondering how Laura's doctor's appointment went." Odd sighed.**

"**I'm hoping it went well."**

"**Me too, Ai." Yumi stated.**

"**Well, we can ask her. Here she comes with Bo." Ulrich pointed out just as Bo came walking in with Laura next to him.**

"**Hi guys!" Laura said in a cheerful mood.**

"**Laura, why don't you sit next to Odd while I get our food."**

"**Ok, big brother." Laura chimed. **

"**Are you feeling ok, Laura?" Asked Odd as he wrapped his hand in Laura's.**

"**I'm fine. I just need a little time by myself."**

"**We were worried that something was wrong." Jeremy stated.**

"**Nothing wrong. I just wanted to be by myself."**

"**We understand, so how did the doctor's appointment went?" Aelita asked.**

"**It went fine. He says I'm looking good. Just need to rest a little more. With everything going on, it has been making me stress a little more than usually, but everything is ok."**

"**Then, we will make sure nothing is going to stress you out anymore." Odd said proudly. Everyone began to laugh.**

**(Meanwhile with Bo)**

"**Hi Bo!"**

"**Hi Kimberly. What's up?"**

"**Why have you been not around that often?"**

"**A lot has been happening."**

"**I know. Xana, William, and this Lyoko thing, things have been really weird."**

"**I know that is a lot on you, but I need you to look after Laura. There is something going on, and it is some how affecting her."**

"**I will keep my eye on her, Bo. I promise."**

"**Thanks, Kimberly."**

"**I will do anything for you because I love you."**

"**I love you too. Why don't you sit with us?"**

"**Sure, I will Bo."**

**(Back to the gang and Laura)**

"**Are you sure you are ok?" Aelita asked.**

"**Yes, I'm fine."**

"**Then, why have you been avoiding us?" Asked Ulrich. Yumi nudged him in his ribs,**

"**I told you. I wanted to figure things out."**

"**Laura, calm down." Odd said.**

"**No. I told you all. I'm fine. Just drop it!"**

"**We can't help worrying about you." Jeremy stated.**

"**I know you all worry about me, but you don't have to treat me like a breakable doll." **

"**We are not doing that!" Ulrich said as his voice sounded angry.**

"**Ulrich, please don't start." Yumi begged.**

"**Why? I'm tired of her acting like she is the only one who is affect by everything!"**

"**What does that mean?" Laura stood up and slamming her hands on the table.**

"**What does it sound like?"**

"**Ulrich, stop. Please. Don't start a fight. We don't want to upset her." Aelita pleased.**

"**Why? She needs to know the truth." Ulrich stated.**

"**I'm not going to take this. I know when I'm not wanted. Have a good life without me." Laura stated as she turn to leave.**

"**Don't leave, Laura." Odd begged as he went to grab Laura's hand.**

"**I'm sorry, Odd, but Ulrich made it clear to me that there was no room here for me. Bye." Laura said angrily as she walk away from the table.**

"**Nice going, Ulrich. Look what you did! Thanks to you; you just stressed Laura's heart, and Bo is going to kill us." Yumi yelled as she got up and started to leave.**

"**Where are you going?" **

"**I'm going to talk to Laura. Maybe I can see if she would come to us." Yumi yelled as she ran out the door.**

**(Meanwhile with Bo)**

**Bo's POV**

"**What the hell? Why did Laura just leave? What happen and why is she upset? This isn't good. I better follow her." I thought. **

"**I'm sorry, Kimberly, but something just happen within the gang."**

"**It is ok, Bo. Go after her. I will be waiting for you."**

"**Thanks. I love you."**

"**And I love you too, Bo. Now go check on Laura."**

**I putted the trays down and ran after Yumi. I followed Yumi to the lake where I battled William when he turned Laura evil. I could see Yumi standing there. I walked up to her.**

"**Where is Laura?" Yumi jumped. **

"**I didn't hear you come up. I don't know. I do know she is here somewhere." **

"**What happen to cause Laura to take off?" I asked.**

"**I think that when we kept on asking Laura if she was ok, she was getting tired of it. She told us that she wasn't a breakable doll, and Ulrich lost his temper. Laura took it hard, and she left. I chased after her to try to calm her down. I know that this isn't well on her heart."**

"**You did the right thing, Yumi. I will tell you why she has been keep herself away from everyone. She is worried that she is going to hurt you all if she turns evil, and I don't blame her. That is a lot she on her mind. Let's look for her."**

"**Ok. I take this side, and you take that side."**

"**Sounds like a plan." I said before I took off. I wasn't even half around the lake when I heard a scream coming from the other side of the lake. I ran as fast as I could to get over there. When I got there, I saw Yumi standing in front of Laura's body. Laura was on the ground out cold. William kept shooting lighting at Yumi. William stopped and looked at me. He had an evil smirk on his face that pushed me over to the limit. **

"**Leave them alone, William. This fight is between you and me!" I yelled. **

"**Ah, finally. The mighty Bo finally came. All in the nick of time. He came to see me take his sweet baby sister. Say goodbye to her, Bo. This is going to be the last time you will ever see her."**

"**Over my dead body. You can't have her, and if you touch one hair on her, I will kill you. It is my mission to protect my sister and friends."**

"**Oh, I'm scared." William joked as he rolled his eyes, "She will be my queen, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now watch. DOULBE TEAM!" All the sudden, there were five Williams. **

"**Is that your best?" I asked, "CODE LYOKO LIGHT NINJA!" **

"**You might still have your powers, but they are not enough to stop the evil." All the Williams said at once. Out of nowhere, one of the Williams knocked Yumi away from Laura causing Yumi to hit a tree. She was knocked out cold. I ran up to my sister only to be blocked by four of the Williams.**

"**Damn! Move or you will be sorry!"**

"**Oh, I will." The real William said as he held Laura in his arms.**

"**Put her down!" I shouted.**

"**Let's see. I can activating her powers now or wait. I think I will activate them now. Just watch as you sister becomes who she is really is." William said as he putted his hand Laura's chest. He keep his hand a few inches off her chest. I could see a ball of darkness go into my sister's body. Laura started to scream, and that pushed me over the limit.**

"**LET HER GO!! SHE ISN'T EVIL!!! SHE IS AN ANGEL OF LIGHT. LET HER GO NOW!!! YOU ARE HURTING HER!" I yelled.**

"**Just a few more seconds, and she will be evil. I will have won." William chuckled. Laura stopped screaming.**

"**NO, LAURA!" I screamed as my eyes got big as I worried. I saw Laura open her eyes as William looked down to her with pride in his eyes. I couldn't tell if there was darkness in her eyes or not, "Damn it! I failed!" **

"**See, Bo. You little sister is on my side now and forever." William laughed. All the sudden, William dropped Laura and was holding his chest. He removed his hand to see a wound on his chest. I couldn't believe me eyes. Laura was getting up. She looked at me with her hand held out and blasted the clones of William. She turned her head back to the real William. She walked up to William.**

"**What is going on? How come you are not evil? I activated your powers. You should be evil." William demanded as he began to back up. Laura spoke nothing. She just looked at him.**

"**I will be back, and Laura, you will be mine! I promise!" William yelled as he disappeared. I ran up to Laura. She looked at me. All I seen in her eyes was a white mist. Her eyes had no color in them.**

"**Laura, are you ok?" I asked. Laura turned to me and pointed at Yumi. I saw a beam of light shot out of Laura's hand and hit Yumi. After a few seconds, Laura lowered her hand. I saw Yumi started to get up. I turned to look at Laura. Laura looked at Yumi then me. She closed her eyes, she started to fall to the ground. Yumi ran up to us as I caught my sister.**

"**What happen?" Yumi asked.**

"**I don't know. When William activate Laura's powers, she turned on him." I said as I picked my sister up.**

"**I thought she would become evil once those powers was activated. Why did she attacked William?"**

"**I don't know, Yumi, but I think Uncle Franz needs to know about this."**

"**First, let's get Laura back to school."**

"**You are right." I said as we began to walk back to school.**

**(Author's Note: Here is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to read and review. Thanks. Also No flames please! Thanks again! AngelofNicky and GuyverZero) **


End file.
